Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves
Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves is the eleventh episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure and the sequel to Mickey Mouse and Aladdin and Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. Summery In this story, it's after months of preparation for their wedding when Aladdin and Princess Jasmine are close to the big day. When Aladdin learns his father, Cassim, is still alive, he along with Mickey Mouse and his friends tracked him down. Cassim have been hunting the Hand of Midas for years, which turns everything it touches into gold. Aladdin invites him to stay at the palace, but Cassim's obsession with the Hand soon grows too strong for his new life. As for Merlock and his servants along with Sa'Luk, they attend a new dark purpose. Plot Arriving at Agrabah for the wedding/There's a Party Here in Agrabah The movie begins with a time of celebration in Agrabah, Mickey Mouse and all of his friends were attending for Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. The defeat of Jafar has been long ago, and Arabia is at peace. As people from near and far are arriving in Agrabah, it's revealed that they have come to celebrate a magnificent celebration; The wedding of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. Everyone is getting ready for the big event and they all express their excitement to the occasion, but the Sultan discovers that the groom is no where to be found. Aladdin is revealed to be at his old hovel, where he recovers a dagger, the only memento of he has of his lost father, who had died when Aladdin had been a small child while his mother was watching over her. Aladdin reveals to Genie that he is worried as to what kind of father he will be in the future since his father was never around, but Genie reassures him and they head to the palace for the wedding. The Forty Thieves sneaking into the palace/The wedding's about to begin Meanwhile unknown to the guests or guards, the legendary Forty Thieves and their leader, the King of Thieves, along with Sa'Luk have sneaked into the Agrabah to raid the wedding, while at the same time to steal a particular piece of treasure. Soon, the ceremony begins as it starts off beautifully. Rampaging Elephants destroying the wedding/Aladdin vs. the King of Thieves Suddenly as Aladdin and Jasmine are about to say their vows to each other, the ceremony is interrupted by the Forty Thieves who start to steal treasures from all the guests. Then, Mickey spotted the King of Thieves. So, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and Genie fight out the thieves, Aladdin faces off against the King of Thieves with Mickey's help, who is trying to steal a particular wedding gift from Aladdin and Jasmine: a scepter. Discovering the Scepter of the Oracle/The whereabouts of Aladdin's father When Aladdin, Jasmine, Mickey, and the rest of their gang successfully stop the raid and drive the thieves away, the wedding however must now be postponed as the pavilion needs to be rebuilt due to the Thieves' attack. Mickey, Aladdin, and company are wondering what the thieves were after, but Aladdin confirms that they were after an unusual staff among the treasures given as wedding presents. When Iago asks why out of all the gifts would the Forty Thieves be after a staff, it suddenly lifts up into the air and reveals to contain an oracle, able to see into the past or the future, but is only able to grant an answer to one question asked per person. Overcome with desire to know more about his family, Aladdin starts to wonder about his past, in order to get the answers he needs. The oracle reveals, much to his shock and surprise, that his father is alive. Aladdin spoke with Zena, Mickey, and Jasmine/Out of Thin Air/Begin the quest Later, At his hovel, Aladdin reflects over the recent news and reveals to his mother, Zena, Mickey, and Jasmine his conflicting thoughts over whether or not he should learn about his father, since he had abandoned him and his mother as a child. Jasmine encourages Aladdn to learn more about him and asks the oracle about his long-lost father, and is told to follow the trail of the Forty Thieves, stating that Aladdin's father is "trapped within their world". Believing him to be their prisoner, Mickey and some of his friends had to join Aladdin on the quest to rescue him while his mother watched over Jasmine at the palace. Mickey, Aladdin, and his friends followed the Forty Thieves/A father meeting his son That night, Mickey, Aladdin, and his friends tracked them down and stows away into their hideout. He is shocked to find that his father is not their prisoner at all, but their leader: Cassim, the King of Thieves, the very man he fought during his wedding's invasion. But, family or not, Aladdin has trespassed in their lair and the Forty Thieves are eager to have him punished for it. Cassim, however, suggest that Aladdin instead face "the Challenge", an initiation ritual where he must defeat another one of the Forty Thieves and take his place. A surviving challenge battle/Aladdin vs. Sa'Luk/Welcome to the Forty Thieves There was a challenge about to happen, Aladdin eventually defeats Cassim's right-hand man, Sa'Luk, in battle, gaining him a place among the thieves. But little did Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends know that Sa'Luk survived his fall when Merlock came with a propersition. Jasmine's hope of Aladdin's return home/Genie cheers her up/Marian's baby shower Meanwhile, Jasmine was getting worried about Aladdin's well being, but Genie tries to cheer her up. As for Lady Marian, she was honored with the babyshower which she and Robin Hood got everything for their newborn. Robin was so happy to be a father as well as Marian was extremely to be a mother. Cassim's obsenced purpose for the Hand of Midas/Aladdin invites his father Back at the Forty Theives' hideout, Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends learned the true motives behind the raid, and his father's leave of absence from his family: he had discovered evidence of the existence of the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that can transform anything it touches into solid gold. Cassim believed that, with the Hand, he could return to his family and give them the life they deserved instead of one living out in the streets, and had instigated the raid so he could capture the oracle's staff so he may question the seer as to the precise whereabouts of the artifact. Aladdin convinces Cassim to come back with him to the Palace as his guest and, Iago, Scrooge McDuck, and Dijon states to Cassim about the Oracle that answers one question per person. Merlock's offer for Sa'Luk/Sir Ector and Sir Kay reported to Razoul Meanwhile, Merlock offered Sa'Luk everything he desires for the sake of his revenge. Then, Sir Ector and Sir Kay came to report to Razoul about the whereabouts of the Forty Thieves. Aladdin, Mickey, and thier friends introduced Genie to Cassim/Father and Son As Aladdin, Mickey, and thier friends returned to the palace in Agrabah, Genie was delightful to meet Cassim. So, he showed him what it means for him and Aladdin to be together like father and son. Cassim meeting Jasmine at last/Aladdin seeing his parents together again Finally, Cassim was introduced to Jasmine and the Sultan. Then, Aladdin found his parents together again which was rejoicing even for him. Razoul, Sir Ector, and Sir Kay captured/Taking the Thirty-Two Thieves into custody Meanwhile, Razoul, Sir Ector, and Sir Kay found the secret hideout of the Forty Thieves as they tracked them down the first thirty-two thieves. Just then, one of the scout informed them about Aladdin and Jasmine getting married. Cassim, Iago, Scrooge McDuck, and Dijon got arrested/Trying to steal the scepter Suddenly, Cassim, Iago, Scrooge McDuck, and Dijon were just about to stake the scepter of the oracle when the royal guards arrested them. As Aladdin got mad at his father, Mickey couldn't belive why Iago, Scrooge and Dijon were in league with Cassim. All of a sudden, Lady Marian was in labor and is about to have her baby. Soon enough then, Max left to warn them as Mona watched over Marian. The Sultan let off with a warning/The Birth of Benjamin and Natasha Hood Meanwhile, the Sultan let off Cassim, Iago, Scrooge, and Dijon with a warning. At last, Max warned Robin, Mickey, Aladdin, and the others about Marian in labor and about to have her babies. Outside the palace guest room, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, and their friends were waiting just to hope Marian will be alright. In the moment too soon, Robin informed the news of Marian given birth to their twins. As Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, and their friends came to see them, the twins were given names, "Benjamin and Natasha Hood". Mickey and Aladdin's foes are on the move/Cassim rescued his son Then, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Toon Patrol, the Beagle Boys, the Fearsome Five, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Mechanicles, and a bunch of weasels were trying to kill Aladdin as Mickey and his friends tried to help. Then, Cassim stood up to save his own son. Aladdin's argument with his father/Iago, Scrooge, and Dijon left with Cassim After that, Aladdin got angry at his father for turning his back on him and his mother. With Cassim being heartbroken and about to leave, Iago, Scrooge, and Dijon left with him. Sa'Luk and Merlock gathered their lackeys/Are You In or Out/A surprise ambush Meanwhile, Sa'Luk and Merlock gathered their lackeys to make ready for their revenge. Just as Cassim, Iago, Scrooge, and Dijon came to the hideout, they were ambushed by Sa'Luk, Merlock, and their lackeys. Thundra worried about Iago being captured/Cassim's distraction for his escape Meanwhile, Thundra had to start looking for Iago just o make sure no harm would come to him. Suddenly, he found him with Cassim, Scrooge, and Dijon held hostage. Then, Cassim asked where the Hand of Midas is from the Oracle giving Iago the chance to escape as he and Thundra took off. Mickey and his friends seek help from Fasir and Yen Sid/About Merlock's scheme Mickey and his friends seek help from Fasir and Yen Sid, they foretold them about Merlock's scheme while regrouping the remaining thieves Sa'Luk formed before Cassim was imprisoned within. Iago and Thundra warned Mickey, Aladdin, and the others/Going to the Vanishing Isle Just then, Iago and Thundra appears and Mickey, Aladdin, and the others about Cassim, Scrooge, and Dijon captured by Sa'Luk. While Marian stayed with Benjamin and Natasha, Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends had to go rescue Cassim, Scrooge, and Dijon at the Vansihing Isle. Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends came/Putting the rescue plan into action Soon, Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends came to the Vanishing Isle that was carried by gigantic sea turtle. So, they begin to put the rescue plan into action. The ultimate battle of good and evil/Mickey and his friends fight their foes The Friendly Five appeared out of nowhere, they help some of Mickey's friends fought off Merlock and his followers for the diversion. As for Mickey and the gang, they fought off their foes giving Aladdin a head start. Fighting off the remaining thieves/Aladdin rescued his father from Sa'Luk Then, Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends fought off the remaining thieves. Just as Genie distract the inside of the turtle, the Vanishing Isle was starting shake and Aladdin rescued his father from Sa'Luk. Mickey and his friends joined Aladdin and Cassim/Discovering the Hand of Midas Mickey and his friends joined Aladdin and Cassim as they traveled inside the Vanishing Isle. Soon enough, they found the Hand of Midas as Cassim turned the inside of it into solid gold. Turning the whole tample inside into solid gold/The downfall of Sa'Luk Suddenly, Sa'Luk came out of nowhere for a rematch. Then, Aladdin was about to fight him as Cassim tricked Sa'Luk into touching the Hand of Midas when it turned him into soiled gold and he fell right into the water. Escaping the diving turtle to the top/Cassim gave the Hand of Midas to Scrooge With the turtle diving, Aladdin, Mickey, his friends, and Cassim had to escape from the Vanishing Isle. Then, Cassim learned that his own family were his ultimate treasure as he gave the Hand of Midas to Scrooge McDuck as he sank the ship into gold to stop the thieves. Returning to Agrabah just in time/Aladdin and his parents reunited once again When Aladdin, Cassim, Mickey and the others returns to Agrabah, Marian was glad to see Robin back with rejoice for Benjamin and Natasha. Then, Aladdin was happy to see him parents reunite once again. The Sultan's huge debt and gratitude for Mickey and the gang/Yen Sid became proud Then, the Sultan bestow his huge debt and gratitude to Mickey and his frineds for all the they've done for Agrabah. As well as Yen Sid, he was very proud of Mickey for correcting every wrong thing. Aladdin and Jasmine got married/Cassim, Iago, and Thundra's travel/A Happy Ending That night, Aladdin and Jasmine got married with Friar Tuck preforming their marriage. The film ends with Cassim, Iago, and Thundra beginning thier travel together as Mickey and his friends say thier goodbyes to them along with Aladdin and Jasmine who're leaving for their honeymoon. Songs #There's a Party Here in Agrabah #Out of Thin Air #Welcome to the Forty Thieves #Father and Son #Are You In or Out #Arabian Nights (Finale) Trivia *This episode is when Robin Hood and Lady Marian were having their baby kits. Scenes #Arriving at Agrabah for the wedding/There's a Party Here in Agrabah #The Forty Thieves sneaking into the palace/The wedding's about to begin #Rampaging Elephants destroying the wedding/Aladdin vs. the King of Thieves #Discovering the Scepter of the Oracle/The whereabouts of Aladdin's father #Aladdin spoke with Zena, Mickey, and Jasmine/Out of Thin Air/Begin the quest #Mickey, Aladdin, and his friends followed the Forty Thieves/A father meeting his son #A surviving challenge battle/Aladdin vs. Sa'Luk/Welcome to the Forty Thieves #Jasmine's hope of Aladdin's return home/Genie cheers her up/Marian's baby shower #Cassim's obsenced purpose for the Hand of Midas/Aladdin invites his father #Merlock's offer for Sa'Luk/Sir Ector and Sir Kay reported to Razoul #Aladdin, Mickey, and thier friends introduced Genie to Cassim/Father and Son #Cassim meeting Jasmine at last/Aladdin seeing his parents together again #Razoul, Sir Ector, and Sir Kay captured/Taking the Thirty-Two Thieves into custody #Cassim, Iago, Scrooge McDuck, and Dijon got arrested/Trying to steal the scepter #The Sultan let off with a warning/The Birth of Benjamin and Natasha Hood #Mickey and Aladdin's foes are on the move/Cassim rescued his son #Aladdin's argument with his father/Iago, Scrooge, and Dijon left with Cassim #Sa'Luk and Merlock gathered their lackeys/Are You In or Out/A surprise ambush #Thundra worried about Iago being captured/Cassim's distraction for his escape #Mickey and his friends seek help from Fasir and Yen Sid/About Merlock's scheme #Iago and Thundra warned Mickey, Aladdin, and the others/Going to the Vanishing Isle #Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends came/Putting the rescue plan into action #The ultimate battle of good and evil/Mickey and his friends fight their foes #Fighting off the remaining thieves/Aladdin rescued his father from Sa'Luk #Mickey and his friends joined Aladdin and Cassim/Discovering the Hand of Midas #Turning the whole tample inside into solid gold/The downfall of Sa'Luk #Escaping the diving turtle to the top/Cassim gave the Hand of Midas to Scrooge #Returning to Agrabah just in time/Aladdin and his parents reunited once again #The Sultan's huge debt and gratitude for Mickey and the gang/Yen Sid became proud #Aladdin and Jasmine got married/Cassim, Iago, and Thundra's travel/A Happy Ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225